The Southern Clans: The Final Season
by The Spirit That Comes At Night
Summary: The Southern Clans have fought a Clan of badgers, fought the dead, and saved a reign of den mothers. Soon, the Earth cracks, territories are destroyed and cats die every second. In the very moment of weakness, a prophecy is received to a talented medicine-cat by a Messenger. The Southern Clans have only two options: Leave or die.


**A/N: SURPRISE! This is the prologue for the final book! It's finished and long! We have about 8-10 more chapters in the previous book, and because there are so many, I will not be posting the first chapter for quite some time. I will try to get the chapters up quickly so that we may start this book! I have a lot planned for this one and it will be my longest book yet, especially since there are four POV's! I hope you are all prepared for this! It'll be amazing! So let's begin!**

_Prologue_

_~ SeaClan Camp ~_

Pale shimmering moon light flooded into the camp clearing of SeaClan. A silver she-cat sat close to a body of a dead cat with her shoulders hunched. Her deep, blue eyes glimmered with sadness as she starred down at dark brown fur. "Mouseflight, you were always an excellent mentor to me. I hope you have seasons beyond seasons of endless hunting and warmth," she croaked as sorrow weighed down her throat.

A long silver-dappled tail laid across her shoulders as her mother came to sit beside her. The pale moon-light made her pelt shine brilliantly. "Floralhaze, I know what he meant to you, but one day, you will see him again. You are a medicine-cat, after all," her mother purred, obviously trying to cheer up the silver she-cat.

Floralhaze's blue gaze landed on her mothers. Her mother's name was Moongazer, the she-cat who destroyed the den mother's in SeaClan. White hairs now flecked her muzzle and her once energy-filled blue eyes were now tired and restless. Floralhaze leaned against her mother as her gaze returned to her mentors. She leaned down and briefly touched her nose to the tabby's brown ear. After a few moments, Moongazer left Floralhaze to grieve in private. She watched her mother disappear into the leader's den, her mates and Floralhaze's fathers den.

The silver she-cat looked down at the old, crippled body of her mentor and laid beside him with a small wail rising in her throat. Just then, memories flashed in her mind.

* * *

"Floralpaw, fetch me raspberry leaves! Minnowflower is kitting! Oh, and borge as well!" Mouseflight yowled from the nursery.

Floralpaw leaped to her paws and thundered into the rocky surface that made the medicine-den. Quickly, she ran to the herb store and sniffed out the raspberry leaves. Suddenly, a sweet scent hit her tongue, making her mouth water. She flicked her gaze toward the source and it was none other than catmint, a precious herb for medicine-cats, especially in leaf-bare. Floralpaw longed to taste the sweet and lovely herb, but she ignored it and grabbed the raspberry leaves in her jaws, along with the borge. As she turned, she nearly ran into her father, Sunstar. "Hurry up now, Mouseflight is getting impatient!" He scolded playfully, causing her to pick up her speed.

Floralpaw leaped into the nursery and saw Minnowflower panting heavily. The fluffy white she-cat's sides heaved with pain as she winced. Mouseflight was bent over her with his tail flicking her to come on. "I've done all the prep work, something you usually do. Now set the herbs there. I've already given her honey, what's it used for?" He asked as he stood to let her take control.

"Energy," she meowed as she took her mentor's place and pressed her paws onto Minnowflower's swollen, but heaving belly.

"Good," Mouseflight said as he placed a stick near Minnowflower's jaws.

"Did I miss anything? Do you need help? What can I do?" Dolphinheart, Clan deputy, shouted as he crashed into the den.

"Wildsong, if you will," Floralpaw flicked her tail at the deputy.

"With pleasure," Wildsong meowed as she heaved herself out of a near by nest and ushered Dolphinheart out.

Minnowflower wailed loudly as a ripple surged down the white she-cats belly. "Help me," she rasped as her claws extended.

"Bite on this, your kits will be here soon," Floralpaw instructed as she pushed the stick gently to the she-cat's muzzle.

Minnowflower snapped the stick in her jaws as another ripple pulsed through her. "When I say now, push, okay?" Floralpaw meowed as she situated herself to press down gently on the queens belly.

Mouseflight sat at her hindquarters, ready to catch the kits as they came. The she-cat nodded as she gripped the stick tightly. Floralpaw could feel the queens body preparing to push the kits out. "Now!" She meowed as she gently pressed down on the queens belly.

She felt every muscle in the queens belly flex as she pushed. Within a few moments, a kit landed on the nest, ready for Mouseflight to clean it. It was a black and white splotches tom. Floralpaw watched as her mentor placed the kit by Minnowflower's belly. The next she-kit came quickly. Floralpaw felt around Minnowflower's belly and felt no more bodies of kits. Soon, Dolphinheart was rushing in with his eyes wide with pride. "Minnowflower! They're wonderful!" He purred as he nosed each kit.

"No, they're perfect," she meowed with her eyes tinkling. "Let's name them now!"

Floralpaw listened intently, she loved kits and loved playing with them, no matter her age. "Let's name the black and white tom Sharkkit, he's a big, healthy tom," Dolphinheart suggested proudly.

Minnowflower nodded eagerly, then looked at the last kit. She was cream with a bright pink nose. "Can we name her Salmonkit? After Salmonsplash?" She asked, her eyes round with awe.

"What ever you want," Dolphinheart purred again as he rubbed his muzzle against hers.

"Welcome, Salmonkit and Sharkkit! I'm sure they'll be lovely," Floralpaw meowed as she nodded to the two new parents.

"Thank you Floralpaw," Minnowflower meowed, her eyes not leaving the kits once.

Mouseflight tapped his tail on Floralpaw's shoulder and flicked it to him to follow him. Floralpaw leaped with joy after him. Once into the camp clearing, the sun had finally set and Silverpelt had arrived. Mouseflight sat outside the nursery and placed his tail over his paws. Floralpaw sat beside him and gazed at the large sliver of moon in awe. "At the half-moon, you will receive your full medicine-cat name. You are far from ready, Floralpaw. Your littermates have been warriors for a season now, it's time you moved up in the ranks of the Clan as well and set your bond with StarClan forever," he meowed with his green eyes glistening in the silver moon light.

Floralpaw felt every hair on her spine rise as a cat entered the clearing. It seemed as if Mouseflight didn't see it, nor did any other cat wandering in the dark camp. A thick white fog lingered into the camp as the cat seemed to glide in. It's eyes were crisp and blazing amber and it fur was dark as night with white flecks that resembled stars. She glowed a brilliant white light as she strolled in the clearing. Floralpaw's muscles twitched with unease, she noticed Mouseflight staring at her with intent, but she ignored him and focused on the strange cat. Within a blink of her eyes, the cat appeared in front of her. It's muzzle was a mouse length away. The cat smelled of nothing but ancient rock and stale wind. "Floralpaw," she whispered, her mouth never moving.

Floralpaw leaped back in surprise as she closed her eyes tight. Mouseflight laid his tail across her shoulders and meowed urgently, "What? What happened?"

Floralpaw shook violently. This cat was strange and mysterious. The air she carried seemed wise beyond any ages of StarClan.

* * *

Floralhaze grinned at the memory. Her heart skipped a beat with joy when she remembered her medicine-cat ceremony. That very night, when she licked the moisture from the Moss Rock, she saw that cat again. Suddenly, the same familiar scent hit her tongue. It smelled of ancient rock and sale wind. "Nightspirit," she breathed as a body moved behind her.

The cat moved ghostly beside her and sat next to her. "He's happy, you know," she meowed with her eyes glowing a brilliant amber.

"I know he is, he can finally be with Reedheart and Mintbreeze," she purred when she looked down at her mentors body.

Nightspirit moved in front of her. "Floralhaze, it's time I told you the truth," she meowed with intensity.

The air surrounding them grew thick with tension and mystery. Floralhaze focused her blue gaze on Nightspirit and meowed, "What are you talking about?"

"Destruction is about to shake the Clans. The final season is among you. Trees will fall, fires will rage, and rivers will grow dry," Nightspirit gaped her jaw open to reveal sharp, ivory-white teeth.

Floralhaze's fur stood on end. She watched as the Messenger disappeared in the darkness. Her heart beat hard against her chest. "Find the silent stripes in the pines, the fox's scar in the willows, and the healer's herb beside the sea, before time runs out," Nightspirit's voice echoed deep in her mind.

Worry tinged deep in her heart as the looked down at Mouseflight's body. "What am I going to do, Mouseflight? I'm all alone now, aside from Branchpaw. I'm still too young for an apprentice, but with you gone, I will need all the paws I can get," Floralhaze meowed as she stood and turned to the stone structure.

Lightning cracked in the sky as rain suddenly fell from thick grey clouds the swayed across the sky. Floralhaze ran to her den. She heard the soft breathing of her young apprentice. The soft dribble of rain against the rock made Floralhaze purr with peace, but soon, that peace would end. If she didn't find these cats, the Clans as she knew them, would disappear into memory. "Our final season is among us," she whispered as she laid at the entrance and wrapped her tail over her cold nose and listened to the rain fall outside her den.

_~ Deep Within WillowClan Territory ~_

Claws extended and eyes dilated against the pale, but bright moonlight, a ginger she-cat crept forward with her tail swaying like a snake. Her nose twitched as her mouth opened to let the scents of her surroundings filter through her. Her muscles twitched with anticipation as she crept forward slowly and quietly. It was her second moon-high hunting patrol, and she didn't want to mess it up. Especially in front of the new apprentice, Partridgepaw and her mentor, Oneclaw. Skysong, WillowClan deputy, and her mentor watched narrow eyed from beyond hazelnut bushes with the apprentice and large warrior.

The ginger she-cat's face was mauled and covered in claw scratches and tears. One of her pretty amber eyes was clouded and her ear was torn. Her mouth hung crooked now, from the attack that haunted her constantly at night. She had midnight black legs and a white tipped tail.

She crept forward with her lips lifting in a snarl as a gust of wind blew her way. A strong scent of a creature made her mouth water with longing. Her eyes narrowed as she crept over a small hill that poured into a small gully where a large, fat rabbit scraped it's teeth on a acorn from the only Oak tree in the territory. All her senses told her to charge forward, but she knew it would be foolish. With a swish of her tail, she lowered herself down to the ground and waited for the brown, fluffy creature to turn away from her.

With it's eyes and ears facing away from her, she took large, graceful strides toward the rabbit. It appeared as if she glided across the grassy forest floor. The rabbit twitched it's ears, causing her to pause abruptly. When she was no longer alerted by the rabbits actions, she sprung forward with her claws extended and teeth glistening in the moon light. Her claws snagged the rabbits legs as it attempted to run away. It tried to squeal, but the she-cat sliced her teeth into the rabbits wind-pipe, cutting off it's cry for help and silencing it forever.

She stood and licked the tempting sweet taste of blood off her lips. Rustling sounded behind her as her mentor, Oneclaw, and Partridgepaw followed her. She turned her single amber eye to the apprentice, who flinched at her gaze. "Err, that was great, Foxpaw! I hope Oneclaw teaches me how to catch rabbits!" She meowed just before a tired yawn exited her jaws.

Foxpaw noticed how the brown she-cat avoided her gaze, but she was use to that by now. She had been training as an apprentice for three moons now and had seen every reaction she could possibly get. "Then let's go, I'll teach you now," Oneclaw meowed to his apprentice.

Foxpaw watched as the black tom padded away with Partridgepaw following closely behind him. She flashed her gaze at her mentor, Skysong. "That was good, Foxpaw, but it could have been better," the white she-cat meowed with her blue gaze burning into her ginger pelt.

Foxpaw lifted the plump rabbit in her jaws and dropped it at Skysong's paws. "I believe it was perfect," Foxpaw meowed sternly as her chest burned with anger.

Skysong shrugged and turned to pad away. "You'll take that to Northernblossom and Nightflash," the she-cat meowed with a flick of her skinny white tail.

Foxpaw stood defiantly and meowed, "No! I want to take it to Badgerstrike! She deserves it more."

Skysong turned around with anger blazing in her gaze, but then the she-cat's blue gaze softened as she sighed, "Sometimes I think you love her more than your own mother."

Foxpaw dropped her amber gaze and snorted, "Badgerstrike looked after me far more than Rainheart ever did."

With sudden pain, she remembered how Rainheart had rejected her as a kit after her accident. The grey she-cat chased her off and that was when Foxpaw found Badgerstrike in the elder's den. The scarred black and white she-cat told her mother off for casting her away, and that was when she realized Badgerstrike was her kin. Foxpaw's ears flattened against her head as Skysong continued, "My sister was never understanding of our mother's past. Only me and Hawkfeather truly understood why Badgerstrike was the was she was and what happened to her. That's why your father gave me you as an apprentice. He also, knows what Badgerstike went through to earn so much respect."

Foxpaw's head lifted as Skysong ran her muzzle along hers. "We are kin, so I will look after you as well. I'm always here if you need me," Skysong meowed with her eyes glistening. "Take it to Badgerstrike. I'll catch the queens something," Skysong purred just before she turned and ran off up the hill.

Foxpaw's ears pricked as an owl hooted in the Oak tree. Foxpaw grasped the rabbit in her jaws and charged forward with her tail high. She extended her claws as she leaped up the the hill. Grass grazed her legs as she padded through the willow forest. Limbs of the glorious trees often grazed her back and tiny bugs lit up every now and again. The buzzing of the bugs made her ears tickle, but soon, she saw the dense grass rim surrounding the WillowClan camp. She pushed her way through the grass and saw the night guards Birdscreech, Vipersplash, and his apprentice and Foxpaw's sister, Pebblepaw. The golden she-cat smiled tiredly at Foxpaw as she entered the camp and padded toward the elders den located within a clump of large holly bushes.

Foxpaw padded in quietly, but noticed the moonlight flickering in through the branches that dappled the elder's black pelt, making it glow a faint silver. The she-cat lifted her head in alarm, her amber eyes wide. "Oh, Foxpaw, it's you. I thought you were one of the badgers," the slightly senile old she-cat meowed.

"Sorry, Badgerstrike. I brought you your favorite midnight snack, a rabbit!" Foxpaw meowed excitedly as she she scooted the large prey closer to her grandmother.

Badgerstrike's dull, tired amber eyes brightened as they landed on the still warm fresh kill. She licked her lips, then looked at Foxpaw. "You always know how to make me happy," the she-cat purred.

"It's all I want," Foxpaw meowed with a dip of her scarred head.

Suddenly, Badgerstrike's eyes glazed over as she whispered, "The end is near. Everything as we know will shake to the roots. Some will disband, some will move on, most will die. Three former heros, three new generations, three new-borns. Three will solve all problems."

Foxpaw backed away wildly with her eyes widening in terror. "What?" She gaped as her tail found it's way between her legs.

Badgerstrike's gaze focused on her then cleared. "Oh, nothing! It's just me talking nonsense," she meowed as he began taking hungry bites out of the rabbit. "Thanks again, youngster!"

Foxpaw dipped her head politely with anxiety prickling under her pelt as she backed out of the den. Rain began to drizzle from clouds in the sky. Foxpaw hated rain with a burning passion. She bounded across the camp and kicked up mud under the roots of a small willow tree where the apprentices made their nests. Four apprentices sleeper soundly, one grey tom lifted his muzzle. "Are you okay, Foxpaw?" He asked with his blue eyes wide with worry.

"I'm fine, Windpaw. I just hate getting rained on," she whispered back to her denmate as she began to shake from the cold.

He beckoned her over with his tail and made room in his nest. Hesitantly, she padded over to him and settled down. His warmth made her purr softly. Soon, she felt the soft licks of his tongue graze across her neck and back to get the water off her and make her warmer. The she-cat soon drifted off to sleep.

_~ In the PineClan Nursery ~_

Whispered sounded outside a small hollowed out den. A golden and black stripped tom and a pale golden she-cat slept at an ivory she-cat's belly. The whispers grew louder, causing the queen to stir and shift in her nest. The golden and black stripped tom opened his amber eyes and lifted his muzzle. Next to him, he nudged his sister, who opened a single eye and growled, "What? It's too early, Tigerkit!"

"The warrior's are talking outside!" Tigerkit meowed eagerly as her craned his neck to look out the small opening.

When his sister didn't respond, he nudged her again. "Quietkit, let's go explore," he whispered.

"You don't want to explore, you want to spy on them!" She meowed without opened her eyes.

"So? We'll be apprentices soon! We should be able to listen to them talk," Tigerkit meowed defiantly as he quietly lifted himself from his nest, careful not to disturb his sleeping mother.

He looked at Quietkit and saw that she was not going to be joining him. He quietly leaped over the rim of the nest and padded out of the den. Soft grass grazed his paws as he exited the den. Pale moonlight lit up the clearing as his eyes widened when he saw a branch guarding protectively around the nursery. "Well, this is inconvenient," a voice sounded from behind him.

Tigerkit whipped around with a snarl to stare into the amber eyes of his sister, Quietkit. He turned around, "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to explore."

She pushed in front of him and latched her thorn sharp claws into the bark of the trunk. "I don't mouse brain, I want to spy," she snorted then flicked her tail. "Here, I'll give you a boost, then you pull me up," she instructed.

Tigerkit shrugged as he leaped onto her shoulders and dug his front claws into the top of the trunk. He lifted himself up with ease then turned to look down. "Hurry up, I don't want to get caught," Quietkit snapped as she stretched up as high as she could.

Tigerkit bristled at his sisters remark, but reluctantly pulled her up by the scruff. "Ouch, are you trying to strangle me?" She hissed quietly as she rubbed her paw along her neck.

Tigerkit ignored her as he laid down against the bark. By the warriors den, just a little left of the trunk, four warrior's sat with their father. Tigerkit listened hard as he scooted closer to Quietkit. A skinny, large black tom with amber eyes was pacing anxiously behind their father. "We lost two warrior's today! A boulder fell on them when the ground shook! You suggest we do nothing?" He snapped viciously at the golden tom.

Tigerkit's father maintained his posture and mood as he meowed, "Blackheart, there is nothing we can do. Doestep and Seedfire walk with StarClan now. We must respect their names and bravery. They managed to save young Budpaw."

Blackheart snorted then looked at a dark brown tom. "Don't you have anything to say, Darkthorn?" The tom growled.

"There's nothing I can say. He's right, Blackheart. I'm sure Flaconstorm agrees," the dark brown tom meowed as he looked at the Clan deputy.

The brown tom nodded with his eyes narrowed at Blackheart. "Who's fault is it?" He asked the tom.

"I don't know! A Dark Forest cat," he spat viciously at Tigerkit's father.

Tigerkit flinched when stories flourished his mind of his father. He pushed them aside and moved closer to his sister, who watched with wide amber eyes. "We must be more careful. These..ground shakes are coming more often. The gathering is approaching soon. I'm sure we will hear more of it soon," their father meowed dismissively with a flick of his tail.

Tigerkit flinched at his father's blank expression. His father rarely ever showed true emotion anymore besides anger, but soon, his father's amber gaze landed on him and Quietkit. The large golden tom padded to them with his eyes sparking with his scary anger. "What are you two doing up?" He demanded sternly.

Tigerkit opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. Soon, Quietkit spoke up. "It was Tigerkit's fault! It was his idea, he made me do it," she whimpered as she reached out for his father with her shaky paws.

Their father moved closer to her and rubbed his muzzle along her head, his fierce stare on Tigerkit. "Is that true?" He demanded.

Tigerkit's mouth hung open. "What? No! I didn't make her do anything, she followed me," he snapped with his claws digging into the bark of the tree.

Their father pulled away and growled, "Both of you, go back to your nest. It's starting to rain, the last we need is for two of our kits getting I'll with white cough."

Tigerkit saw the hairs along his father's spine lift with anxiety. He was about to ask, but he thought better of it. The tom leaped clumsily off the tree and landed on shaky legs. Soon, his sister landed beside him gracefully. "Why did you do that?" He growled at Quietkit.

Her amber eyes were wide. "I am not going to get in trouble for you," she meowed with a flick of her tail.

"But we're littermates!" He argued with anger boiling in his pelt.

"So? I take care of myself. I don't need anyone else dragging me down. One day, I'll be Clan leader," she meowed as she leaped into their mother's nest.

Tigerkit's ears flattened his head as he whispered to himself, "What if I want to be Clan leader?"

He settled down next to Quietkit and his mother. He laid his head on his paws and looked out the opening to the nursery. "Whatever's happening outside the camp, I can feel that something is not right," he murmured softly just before he drifted off to sleep.

_**WillowClan:**_

**Leader**: Alderstar- dark brown tom with cream toes and green eyes

**Deputy**: Skysong- beautiful white tabby she-cat with very pale grey stripes and blue eyes _(Apprentice: Foxpaw)_

**Medicine-Cat**: Vineclaw- solid grey tom with white toes and blue eyes _(Apprentice: Silentpaw)_

**Warriors**: Rainheart- pretty grey she-cat with amber eyes

Birdscreech- black she-cat with white tail tip _(Apprentice: Wildpaw)_

Oneclaw- black tom with white patch on forehead _(Apprentice: Partridgepaw)_

Dawnstrike- cream she-cat with blue eyes and brown paws

Vipersplash- handsome black home with emotionless grey-hazel eyes _(Apprentice: Pebblepaw)_

Ravenfur- black tom with white forepaws and amber/green eyes _(Apprentice: Timberpaw)_

Cinderstream- grey tabby she-cat with white muzzle and blue eyes

Phoenixsong- beautiful pale golden she-cat with odd ginger-gold markings on her sides and dark green eyes (Former rogue as kit)

Ironfang- large silver tom with blue eyes (former loner) _(Apprentice: Windpaw)_

Crowstreak- black tom with green eyes

Skyshine- pretty black she-cat with light sky blue eyes

Jackalsong- black brown she-cat with hazel brown eyes

Wildrose- beautiful brown she-cat with green eyes

Larkcall- large brown black tom with green eyes

**Apprentices**: Silentpaw- a black, slim tom with a missing eye (remaining eye is amber) and a white patch around his neck)

Windpaw- blue-grey tom with white spots and green eyes

Foxpaw- once pretty, now scarred ginger she-cat with amber eyes, white chin, tail-tip, and black legs

Timberpaw- white tom with single grey ear and green eyes

Pebblepaw- pretty golden she-cat with grey paws and ear tips

Wildpaw- black she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Partridgepaw- dusty brown she-cat with faint tabby stripes and yellow eyes

**Queens**: Starlingsoul- beautiful white she-cat _(Mother to Ironfang's kits: Duckkit- white she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes, Whisperkit- silver tom with amber eyes , and Snowkit- white she-cat with grey feet and ears; blue eyes)_

Nightflash- blue-black she-cat with grey eyes _(Expecting Crowstreak's kits)_

Northernblossom- pale golden she-cat with dark forest green eyes _(Expecting Unknown tom's kits)_

**Elders**: Badgerstrike- horrifically scarred black she-cat with white stripe down back and white toes; amber eyes

Smallpool- small black she-cat with blue eyes

_**SeaClan:**_

**Leader**: Sunstar- large golden tom with amber eyes, white chest and tail tip

**Deputy**: Dolphinheart- black tom with green eyes (_Apprentice: Eelpaw_)

**Medicine-Cat**: Floralhaze- pretty, young grey-dappled she-cat with beautiful, deep blue eyes (_Apprentice: Branchpaw_)

**Warriors**: Seafoam- tabby grey she-cat with blue eyes (_Apprentice: Witherpaw_)

Jackalstrike- handsome, well-built smoky black tom with hazel-green eyes

Shadowstream- ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Stormshade- dark grey tabby tom (_Apprentice: Lobsterpaw_)

Dawncreek- cream she-cat with brown markings on muzzle, legs and tail; blue eyes

Boulderheart- dark grey and white tom with amber eyes (_Apprentice: Loonpaw_)

Dragonsoul- black she-cat with deep, glowing amber eyes (Former kittypet) (_Apprentice: Smallpaw_)

Copperlight- pretty rusty golden she-cat with amber eyes (_Apprentice: Northernpaw_)

Blizzardfall- large, light grey tom with amber eyes

Winterslash- sandy she-cat with yellow eyes, white paws and claws

Breezefur- white tom with black stripes and golden paws

Cottoncloud- small, long-haired white she-cat

Sandblaze- large pale ginger tabby tom with white muzzle

Dustheart- pale brown she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**: Witherpaw- small pale grey tabby she-cat with unusual blue-purple eyes

Northernpaw- gorgeous cream she-cat with unusual silver eyes

Lightningpaw- light grey she-cat with white stripe down back and blue eyes

Lobsterpaw- bright ginger tom with brown eyes and white toes

Loonpaw- small dark brown she-cat with one green and one blue eyes

Smallpaw- small cream she-cat with dark green eyes

Eelpaw- sleek-furred black tom with white under belly

**Queens**: Minnowflower- beautiful white she-cat with fluffy white tail and blue eyes (_Mother to Dolphinheart's kits: Salmonkit- pretty cream she-cat with rose-pink nose and Sharkkit- large black and white splotches tom with green eyes_)

Wildsong- light golden she-cat with white flecks and one dark hazel-brown eye and one light, frosty honey-amber eye (_Mother to Jackalstrike's kits: Cloudkit- pure white she-cat with one dark hazel eye and one honey-amber eye, Snowkit- snow-white she-cat with honey brown eyes, Honeykit- honey gold she-cat with honey-amber eyes, Strikekit- large smoky black tom with smoky green eyes, and Lightkit- light golden she-cat with hazel brown eyes_)

**Elders**: Blackface- once handsome black tom with sightless grey eyes (Retired early due to failing sight)

Moongazer- beautiful silver-dappled she-cat with deep blue eyes

Salmonsplash- beautiful black she-cat with friendly green eyes

_**PineClan:**_

**Leader**: Pantherstar- large golden tom with dark, blazing amber eyes

**Deputy**: Falconstorm- brown tom with a cream underbelly and amber eyes

**Medicine-cat**: Sageleaf- pretty brown she-cat with green eyes (_Apprentice: Whitepaw_)

**Warriors**: Blackheart- large jet black tom with cold, amber eyes

Darkthorn- large black tom with dark brown tabby stripes and chestnut eyes

Nightfeather - beautiful black she-cat with white ear

Larchneedle- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Pollencloud- white tom with dark brown ears, muzzle and paws (_Apprentice: Budpaw_)

Fernwing- black and grey she-cat with dark green eyes

Strikeslash- massive, well-built smoky black-brown tom with dark, hazel-green eyes

Oakstrike- dark reddish brown tom with dark green eyes (_Apprentice: Cottonpaw_)

Silentsun- smoky-grey, almost black tom with dark green eyes

Cedarflame- gray tabby tom with orange eyes

Windcrash- grey tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Frostfoot- pure white she-cat with striking blue eyes

Snowfang- white she-cat with pale grey paws and leaf green eyes

Brokenraven- unattractive, pitch black she-cat with golden-amber eyes

Cloudblossom- slender white she-cat with one amber eye and one hazel-brown eye

Rosesong- beautiful, lithe golden she-cat with dark, forest green eyes

**Apprentices**: Whitepaw- white she-cat with black tabby stripes

Budpaw- dark town tabby tom with white underbelly

Cottonpaw- white she-cat with pale brown stripes and green eyes

**Queens**: Earthflower- dark brown she-cat with bright amber eyes (_Mother to Pollencloud's kits: Leafkit- brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes and Petalkit- white she-cat with brown patches_)

Lightstream- gorgeous light gold, cream, and ivory she-cat with dark amber eyes (_Mother to Pantherstar's kits:Quietkit- golden she-cat with amber eyes, and Tigerkit- dark golden tom with darker tabby stripes and amber eyes_)

Tallflower- long-legged black she-cat with emerald green eyes (_Expecting Oakstrike's kits_)

**Elders**: Flamenose- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Gorsewind- pretty grey she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

**Cats Outside the Clans**: Nightspirit- mysterious black she-cat with white flecks and blazing amber eyes; has luminous white light surrounding her

Lilly- beautiful fluffy white she-cat with lavender eyes; kittypet

Trax- large, muscular ginger tom with bright golden eyes; loner

Crane- large, muscular grey tom with golden eyes

**A/N: Remember, I cannot post the first chapter for quite some time, but the more reviews I have on this, the better it'll be! And the faster I'll finish up with Claws of a Panther!**


End file.
